Found
by 8belles
Summary: There's a big day planned at the Queen residence, but neither Felicity nor Oliver are happy about it... find out what it is. One shot.


Found

Diggle had picked her up at her apartment that spring morning rather somber. Felicity was ready to go her the Queen's mansion for the event. She thanked him for opening the door as she ducked into the back seat of the car trying to avoid messing her turquois heels against the car trim.

As they drove, John looked at her in the rear view mirror and saw her sadly staring out the window and picking absently at her coral cardigan sleeves. " You ok, Felicity?" he asked with warmth in his voice though he was not happy.

Felicity's eyes met his in the mirror and he could see there was the sheen of moisture to them behind the rectangular frames, " No. Not really."

John was, for once, out of conventional wisdom. Pausing, he was sad too, " I know what you mean."

" At least Mrs. Queen will be happy." Felicity said softly, resuming her stare out the window, hands now fidgeting on her large floral print clutch.

" Yes. She will." John returned solemnly and drove on.

Oliver was agitated and his mind would not clear. He stared at himself in the mirror, hands planted firmly on the marble countertop in his spacious bathroom. Queen normally didn't need to pep talk himself about family events, but today was a big one. A very big one.

His mother was ecstatic about the day and what lay ahead but he was anything but_. C'mon Oliver, get out of the funk_, he scolded himself, _you are more disciplined than this. It will be perfectly all right._ _Mom is so happy_.

" Hey brother!" Thea called from his bedroom, the only warning she ever gave him.

" It's called KNOCKING!" he hollered at her, turning from the mirror.

" Whatever." She bounced into his bathroom like a jaunty ball, " Aren't you ready?" Her face was radiant with anticipation at the big occasion this morning.

" I'm getting there." he growled, glad to have put a towel around his waist after his shower. He set a mental note to have the locks changed on his bedroom door.

" Well sour puss, get you butt in gear if you don't want mom up here fussing at you." she scolded and sauntered herself out. Oliver watched his sister leave with her curled hair and orange and white islet laced dress swishing out of the room.

_There isn't anything to celebrate as far as I'm concerned_, he thought darkly and got dressed.

Everyone was assembled in the foyer of the mansion flanking the double staircase; the Merlyn's, the Lance's and other family and friends. Diggle and Felicity took a place on the side and she wished she were anywhere but there. Moira was glowing with delight as Thea stood front and center, looking toward the staircase where Oliver was slowly walking down the stairs in his trademark suit and tie.

Oliver and Felicity locked eyes and he was shocked to see how sad and torn she appeared. He certainly felt the way she seemed and it made a lump form in his throat. He finished the stairs and took his place next to his mother trying to look neutral, if not slightly pleased. Felicity gazed down at her shoes, gripping her clutch tightly not able to look at him again lest she burst into tears because of her conflicted feelings.

The doors to the mansion swung open and revealed an amazing sight: Walter being escorted by nursing staff in a wheel chair was pushed across the threshold. Applause rang out from the assembled guests and family. Felicity politely clapped and she noticed a shadow passed over Oliver's expression as he also clapped because he was expected to.

Walter looked better than the day they found him, beaten, starved and half dead. It was Felicity, who was been working tirelessly along with her regular job and Oliver's demands, that finally cracked the secret. She had her suspicions about where he had been, but he was hidden so well, it took her what she considered too long to find him.

People approached him and shook hands, patted shoulders and shared kind words. Moira, with a broad smile, thanked them all for coming and invited them further into her home for brunch. Oliver had made his rounds of the assembled dignitaries and pulled in next to Felicity with two mimosas in his hands. She felt a tremendous weight of guilt as he stood so near to her.

" Thanks for finding him, Felicity." Oliver said trying to lighten her mood and handing her a mimosa. He noticed how the bright floral dress with her vibrant coral cardigan played on her skin and hair. His knees felt less than solid for a second.

" You already thanked me." She replied softly, taking the drink and hefty sip while gazing at the assembled. _Liquid courage_, she thought to herself to calm the ache in her heart.

" I know." Oliver kicked himself mentally for such a dumb thing to say, " I just can't believe he's back. Mom is so happy."

" Yes. And Walter is doing better." Felicity observed neutrally drinking deeply again.

There was a edgy silence between them before Oliver reached out and took her empty hand, looking at her intently, making Felicity's heart skip a beat." Now that you've found him, are you staying with me?"

" That was the deal." she rejoined, not meeting his eyes and sipping again, guiltily enjoying his hand holding hers. The champagne was not helping her forget the deal she had struck with him in what seemed an eternity ago.

Oliver's gaze did not soften, " Deals can be broken." His grip tightened on her hand but not painfully, rather plaintively.

" Like hearts." Felicity said suddenly and looked away, embarrassed.

Oliver's eyebrows shot upward, " Excuse me?" He felt his stomach flip.

" Well, lots of things break. China, hard drives… those are not really broken unless the motor burns out. Or computer monitors. Might as well just brick those…" she trailed off as Oliver's eyes crinkled at the corners listening to her.

" Is there something else you have discovered, Felicity?" he asked in a warm tone and closing space between them even more.

" Discovered? No. I don't discover things. I just research them." She babbled again acutely aware of his body proximity doing strange things to her pulse rate.

" Then have you researched any new developments between us?" Oliver probed gently hoping she'd give him some sign, some inkling that she felt the same about him.

Without hesitation, Felicity looked up at him, no agenda on her face except honesty, " I think I need to strike a new deal with you."

" Offer accepted. When can you start?" he smiled while the butterflies flew around his stomach.

" Immediately." Felicity said and did something completely unexpected; she took her hand from his and reached up to kiss Oliver on the lips, softly but with confidence.

Oliver's eyes went wide at her unexpected boldness and then he closed his eyes, leaned down into the kiss that had only been in his imagination for so long. A new deal was struck then between their two hearts.

From across the room Walter saw them and smiled. This was a grand day indeed!

Fine.


End file.
